


Obsession

by sunx_xseokie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Na Jaemin, Step-Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunx_xseokie/pseuds/sunx_xseokie
Summary: An Jaemin, Park Jisung’s new step brother is to beautiful to resist.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Na Jaemin  
Age: 18  
-A legit baby bean  
-Innocent  
-Smol  
-Likes listening to sad music for no reason  
-Really likes coffee  
-Focused on school  
-Dancer

Name: Park Jisung  
Age:21  
-Jaemin's new step brother  
-Possessive  
-Literally babies baby Jaemin  
-Protective  
-Caring  
-Dancer  
-Muscular

Hey guys! I am back with a new book. This is completely fiction and not meant to harm or shine bad light onto any members of NCT. Thank you guy's for reading. More characters will be profiled as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a view into both of their pasts

Jaemin's dad died years ago, he got into an accident while drunk driving. Killing himself and 2 other people, a mother, and her 3-year-old child. 

He would never forget the day he was told his father was killed and how he was killed. He wasn't supposed to know. But he had always been curious, snooping at the conversation between her and the police officers.

He had never liked his father, he was a drunk, abusive verbally, drug addict, and last but not least a cheater. He would come home drunk or high with another woman even when his mother was home.

She never showed that she was upset and when he asked why she wasn't she said that she already knew he had been doing this for a long time and that one day, you will both leave your father.

He left first. It didn't seem like his mom cared, after so many years of his shit, she was finally rid of him. She and his father got married after she got pregnant at 12. His father was 21 at that time, that should have been a big warning sign. But only when Jaemin comes along did he start to drink and cheat. His mother made sure he knew it wasn't his fault, it was his father. She was young and doing her best after her parents sold her into an arranged marriage at 12, getting pregnant less than 2 months later.

They moved to Seoul, leaving everything from their past behind. Burning pictures and anything that had to do with his dad, everything that indicated his dad existed was gone, except for Jaemin. Though his mom couldn't blame the innocent child for being an heir of his father. He did nothing and she promised herself that she would never hold a grudge against his son because of his father.

She was going to raise him right and make sure he will never turn into his father in any way.

He was 10 when all of this happened his mother only being 22, he was stripped of his childhood. As he grew older he stopped acting his age, being more childish and carefree than your average teenager.

They had gone to the doctors, just to make sure everything was okay with him and when they say how he was clingy and acted like a young child they decided to run tests, written of course.

The answers that Jaemin wrote in his small, neat writing were the answer to why he was acting like this. He and his mom were told that because he lost so many years of his childhood he was making up for it, in away. 

The small, petite boy was making up for the lost time of his life. 

When his mom heard the news, tears started streaming down her face as she held a confused Jaemin in a tight hug while apologizing.

"Mommy! Why are you crying?!" He asked, not knowing why his mother was crying.

"I am so sorry baby," she sobbed out, " I should have left your father when you were born." She clutched him tighter.

The doctors had given them privacy.

From then on Jaemin, never had a single care in the world. His childlike innocence and naivety radiating from him. Yes, his mom worried about him, he could be easily taken advantage of, having no idea of what people think of doing to him.

His mom protective, he was homeschooled with a tutor, she worked from 10 pm to 5 am, just so that Jaemin was never alone during the day, she left from when he was already in bed and to 2 and a half hours from when he woke up.

This was so that she could take half an hour and get ready to go back to bed, so that Jaemin could come and wake her up, ever so gently in the morning.

His tutor came at 3 pm exactly every day, a student sent from the school he would be going to, with the best grades and the best ability to help Jaemin.

His name was Jeno. He was smart, focused on school and sports. He was respectful and very helpful. He had never judged Jaemin for how he acted if anything he had found it cute.

His mom also didn't have to worry about Jeno having any feelings that were more than platonic for Jaemin.

Jeno was Aromantic and Asexual, he only experienced platonic feelings for people.

He was paid $50 for every day he came. So he was compensated for the work he did with Jaemin.

His mother cared for him and would make sure he knew how much he loved him.

Compared to Jaemin's life Jisung's was the complete opposite.

Jisung's mother was killed by his father in front of him when he was 13. He was forced to watch as his father tortured, brutally beat, and killed his mother.

No wonder he was so fucked up.

His father claims that his mother was a lying cheat who didn't care about anyone but herself.

He knew better though, if anything His father was and is a lying cheat who didn't care for anyone or anything except for money. 

Tough it all changed a few months ago when he met a new woman, she was sweet and kind, though she was fairly young compared to him, his father was almost 55 and the young women only 30, who was widowed.

How anyone could have fallen for his father. He was controlling, possessive, and mostly a psychopath. He was sadistic in every way possible. Jisung wished nothing but the most painful death on him. He wanted to kill him how exactly as his mother was killed, with no mercy.

His father deserves to burn in hell and he will eventually.

Jisung has plenty of memories of his mother, they were loving and he found himself to look back at them frequently. He missed his mother. She was sweet and kind, very loving. Not sadistic, self-centered, greedy, and controlling. No, she had always been supportive, and if he needed the help she provided it. She had always been so gentle and calm. Though that had changed a few months before she was killed. 

His mother and father had been fighting recently, yelling going on all day.

Though one day the yelling was worse than normal, then it suddenly stopped and he heard loud breathing and heavy steps before a door opening.

Not even 5 minutes later, his door was slammed open as he got dragged by his hair to the basement. His pleads dismissed as he struggled against his father, though soon he went limp in his father's arms when he saw his mother's frail body on the ground sobbing.

"That's it, " his father cooed, "Good boy, calm down. That's it." he set you into a chair, then went to go find soft but strong rope. When he did he gently tied his wrists down to the armrests, ankles getting tied to the legs of the chair as his father used his tie as a gag for him. Tying it behind his head.

Jisung had tears in his eyes as his mother watched what his father was doing.

As he finished up secruing him to the chair he ruubed his hair as to soothe him.

His father looked at him lovingly.

"You look so cute, always doing as appa tells you too." He said. Jisung's stomach turned with disgust as more tears rolled down his cheeks as his father caressed his face.

His father stopped suddenly and turned to his mother who was laying on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Now for you."

He reached his hand to his belt, taking it off and folding it in half before beating her with it. His laughter filling the room.

After everything was over, he cleaned everything up. Jisung still tied to the chair, watching his father clean up any evidence of what happened, before coming back and undoing the rope that fastened him to the chair. He picked him up and set him in his lap as he stroked his hair and told him how good he was. The saliva soaked gag still in his mouth as his father pet his thighs.

Throughout his life from that moment on, he knew what a person his father really was. He stopped believing his father and stopped trusting him.

Jisung picked up habits from his father, the possessive and sadistic behavior. Though he also picked up the protective trait from his mother.

He promised himself that he would never become his father.

Though everything changed when he brought a new woman home, smiling and laughing with each other. He wasn't drunk, normally when he came home with another woman he was drunk, though this stopped months ago.

His father looked at him and smiled.

"Son, this is Na Minhyun. She is going to be your new stepmother next month."

That night through all of the shock Jisung got to know her, she had a son. Who still didn't know about any of this. He was told that they would be moving in with the mother and son within the next week.

Minhyun, as she told him to call her, had told her son the previous night.

Jisung felt bad for the woman if she ever faced his father's dark side. 

Jisung promised himself to protect her, he couldn't protect his own mother but he will never let her son go through what he did.

Though little did anyone know this would just be the beginning of his obsession


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung/ Third Person P.O.V

Today he was meeting Jaemin. Though he didn't expect everything to happen so soon he couldn't wait to meet the boy. From the way Minhyun described the poor boy, he would be so easy to convince and break. Jisung quickly snapped out of all the dark thoughts that filled his brain, images of what you could do to him flooding through his dark mind. Maybe he would end up being a little bit harder to break due to his innocence.

He told himself to snap out of it. He was absolutely not going to hurt him or break him, he was determined not to turn out like his father more than he already had. Jisung may be manipulative and cold and willing to kill someone if crossed. Though Jaemin probably wouldn't do anything to warrant harm to himself in any way shape or form.

Getting ready, he put on black skinny jeans, black army boots ,and a plain dark grey shirt. Fixing his hair before laying down in bed, scrolling through memes and listening to music waiting for his dad to barge in and tell him they were leaving.

Meanwhile Jaemin was struggling to pick an outfit, his hair softly styled. He chose a black oversized sweatshirt with white ripped skinny jeans. He was happily singing to songs playing in the background. He didnt get to go out often so this was a special occasion for two reasons, he was meeting his new famil members and he was going outside for the first time in months.

Maybe after this his mom will let him outside more. 

His mom told him tgat they were waiting to be picked up by his stepdad and then they would go to a restaurant then the mall, there he would spend time with his new stepbrother as the other two adults talked more.

Maybe having a new sibling wouldnt be as bad as either of them thought.


	4. Chapter 4

^Time Skip^

Jisung P.O.V

You two were finally meeting. As you pulled up in front of a house, waiting for them to come join you two in the car. You watched as the front door opened, a small boy stepping out the door his mother falling behind him. The boy was so cute. His cheeks dusted a light pink and his lips covered in a clear lip gloss. You just wanted to take him away and hide him from the cruel world. He looked so pure and innocent. 

Yes of course you knew the situation with the boy, that was one of the first things you were told. You didn't mind it in any way, it just seemed to make the boy even cuter in total. They had entered the car you and his mom switching places in the front, the boy going into the back seat, next to you. Though there was the middle space between the two of you.

"Mommy, why isn't Violet coming?" He asked.

"She wanted to stay home and hang out with her friends baby." His mother responded.

"Hey Jaemin, do you wanna play music? You can if you want." Your father said. He silently nodded, pulling out a phone with plenty restrictions, opening his music app, connecting to the aux cord being handed to him.

"Honey, why do you have Violet's phone?"His mom asked

"Oh, I must have grabbed the wrong one of the counter." He said shrugging, his mother had a troubled look on her face, you've met Violet , the 14 year old sister of Jaemin. She wasn't pure or innocent in any way shape or form. 

She was already taller than Jaemin, and quite broad, working on bodybuilding and sports in her free time. Playing soccer (US soccer), Softball, and Lacrosse, Track, as well as dancing, so she was always quite busy. She wasn't very petite, she was well built but not fat. Her body was toned and fit.

She was very pretty, but looking at Jaemin the whole family must have gotten good genes. Violet also had a few crippling mental illnesses such as depression and anxiety. The depression worse than anxiety after all she was always "performing" while playing and singing and dancing. She used dancing as a stress relief and a way to help boost her confidence and self esteem.

But Jaemin looked totally different. He was small and petite, more soft and gentle looking. Naivety radiating off of him as you looked him up and down. Starting at his beautiful chubby cheeks that were dusted a pretty pink moving down across the small body, stopping at the thick thighs that adorned the boy. Licking across your bottom lip before pulling it into your mouth before looking away from the boy. You listened as a song came on, filling the car with a song that came from his sisters phone.

The song definitely wasn't your type even though you and Violet had very close taste in everything. Clothes, Music, Dancing and even favorite foods. But right now you were more focused on wanting to get to know Jaemin. 

He seemed sassy but obedient. His innocence was visible, he had no mischief in his eyes, just excitement. You knew the boy didn't get out much due to his strict mother, you were hoping to change that. You wanted to show and give him the whole world. The sparkle in his eyes was beautiful.

Not just the sparkle in his eyes, he was beautiful. His slender and petite form making him look even chubbier in his cheeks. All you wanted to do was cover him in blankets and keep him from the world and protect him. You wanted to see him happy and enjoying life, not locked up in a house he barely leaves. You would make sure the small boy was safe and enjoying life.

As thoughts raced through your mind, you came to a final conclusion.

This boy was yours and you were going to make sure everybody knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung POV

You guys arrived at the mall a short few minutes later, before you guys got out of the car, Jaemin's mom spoke up. 

" I'm letting yoiu two go off on your own, Jaemin please don't wander off and stick with Jisung please. Jisung, please make sure he stays safe, I don't want either of you hurt or in trouble. I have money for both of you." You both nodded before she handed you the money. 

You had your own money, getting it from your successful father, so you decided to give the money back and use your own. Jaemin was shocked by how much his mom gave him to spend.

"Mommy this is too much!" He yelled shocked, his mom calmed him down saying that it was ok.

The both of you headed to get food first, though after that, you guys started looking around. You both bought some small things here and there. Jaemin getting lots of sweatshirts and a pair of shoes. You bought a pair of shoes as well and some new jeans. 

You just watched Jaemin walk theough the different aisles of some random store. He was so small and beautiful. The way his hips swayed when he walked, his plump lips drewn into a smile, his thighs. He was just so cite and precious. 

You watched as he picked out different items of clothing and hung them over his arm before going to try them on.

After a few minutes he reappeared in front of you saying he got what he wanted. Soon though it was time to meet their parents at the car, of course though something had to have happened. 

You heard Jaemin yelp as somebody had grabbed his ass. You immediately turned around and swung out of instinct. The man fell to the ground clutching his nose. People were watching but you didn't care, you quickly pulled Jaemin into the nearest restroom making sure he was ok. 

He was against the wall as you had pinned him against it by accident. His cheeks were red, embarrassed. His lips were parted as he let out short breaths from ypu dragging him along and before you knew it you were leaning in. 

The boy had froze, confused as your lips touched his, your tongue slipping into his mouth. Though after a few minutes of kissing you pulled back, panting. His lips were swollen, a pretty shade of red and spit slicked. 

He brought his hand up to his lips, touching them as they had gone kind of numb. You guys just looked into each others eyes for a few minutes before Jaemin spoke up.

"Hyung?" He asked, you quickly responded,

"Yeah?" 

"It felt good, can we do it more often?" The innocent boy spoke up.

"Of course bub, but for now its our little secret, ok? 

The boy quickly nodded, his swollen lips splitting into a smile. You both left the bathroom, heading towards the car. Your guys' parents already there. You guys both put your bags into the trunk of the car, before getting in.

You saw Jaemin typing in the phone he had, before he showed it to you. He was inthe notes app, what was written shocked you.

"I love you hyung."


	6. 6

-Jisung POV-

As you read the words the boy had typed, shock came over you.

You had just met the boy and he already loved you. It was obvious it was at first sight for both of you, considering the way you fawned over him, plus kissing him seemed to go down the way you wanted.

You immediately mouthed it back and squeezed his hand in affirmation that you felt the same way. 

Before anything else happened, Jaemin's mom spoke up.

"So we have news for the both of you, Jaemin, Violet, and I will be moving in with you guys!" 

You didn't know how to react but a smile spread on your lips as Jaemin let out little giggles.

It was obvious he was happy to be moving in, but you were pretty sure Violet would not be as excited as Jaemin. 

You pulled up to their house. Watching as they both got out of the car, but first you gave Jaemin your number so you guys could text and call whenever either if you felt like it.

He smiled at you before getting out of the car and getting his bags from the back.

"Bye Hyungie!" He yelled before entering his house, his mom following him.

-Jaemin POV-

As you walked up to your room to set your stuff down, you kept thinking about Jisung and the kiss, you liked it, a lot to be honest. A small blush appeared on your cheeks as you continued thinking about it.

You shook your head trying to focus on something else besides your Hyung.

You quickly snipped the tags off of everything before putting them in the trash along with the bags, then you put away everything you got in its spot either in your drawers or closet.

It was soon time to eat dinner, it was Kimchi Fried Rice, you ate a small serving before heading upstairs to go take a hot shower and brush your teeth. 

After drying your hair you put on some sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt, you then continued to do your night time skincare routine.

After finishing that you read for a little bit before deciding to go to bed as it was actually pretty late. 

Though you tossed and turned for a little bit, going into gay panic thinking about the kiss between you and Jisung. 

Though, being unable to sleep you texted him, hoping he was up to talk. In the mean time to distract yourself you went to Violet's room to bug her, it was one of your favorite things to do. 

For a little while you guys just hung out and talked, before you accidentally told her that you and Jisung had kissed. Her not really though because you guys were only step siblings and not really related in anyway by blood.

After about an hour Jisung texted you back

To Jaemin💋:  
Sorry I had some stuff to do and then went to take a shower

To Jisung 🥰:  
It's ok hyung, I'm just bored and wanted to talk

To Jaemin💋:

Ofc, let's FaceTime bc it's easier than texting 

To Jaemin

Jisung 🥰

Decline Accept

You guys talked for a couple hours, you had ended up falling asleep over the call.

Authors note: 

I'm sorry it so short and for not updating for a long time, as of now I will be updating this book regularly💕💕


End file.
